24
by TutorGirlandBoyToy
Summary: What can happen in 24 hours...24 days...24 weeks...24 months...24 years? An everlasting love, or a huge mistake?
1. 24 Hours

**Jen and I are back again ;) With a story I'm in love with, it's short, only five chapters and even with that the final one I'm already warning you is only 600 words but I just can't wait till tomorrow to post so here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Nathan Scott groaned as he sat in his manager Clay's car.

"Yes, you need to clean up your act. If you want any form of sponsorship you have to start making yourself look better."

"But Haley James Unplugged?" He sighed. "That's the event you choose."

"Hey, she's America's sweet heart or golden girl or whatever," He said with an eye roll. "and she's donating the profits of the event to St. Jude, everyone feels bad for sick kids. Your just lucky I got us invited."

"Whatever, we're sneaking out the back halfway through." Nathan said before stepping out of the car and into the press line, to start interviews.

* * *

An hour later, after he got past the press line and red carpet, Nathan was finally seated at the bar next to Clay when Haley James took the stage. "Hey everybody." The short blonde smiled taking a seat on a stool in front of the mic, her guitar on her lap. "Thank you all for coming, I'm excited to be here. It's an honor to be able to perform a few of my songs and a few of my favorite cover's acoustically for you all, so lets get started. I'm sure a lot of you have seen...a lot...in the tabloids about me breaking up with my boyfriend and well, this song has always been a favorite but now has a new found meaning."

"What's a cover?" Nathan whispered to Clay.

"When you sing another persons song." He replied as Nathan nodded.

As Haley started to sing, just her and her guitar, his eyes were set on her.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

"Nate we can leave now if you want?" Clay asked walking back to where his friend sat, her set is done."

"We can stay a little longer." Nathan said scanning the room as Clay shook his head and laugh.

"Don't corrupt her, it will make you look worse."

"Whatever dude." Nathan said pushing him as Clay walked away.

"Great set Haley!" A woman said a Haley walked by

"Thanks" She smiled before leaning against the bar. "Hi, can I get a long island ice tea."

"That was a great set." Nathan said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you" Haley said turning to face him "Nathan Scott? Your the basketball player right?"

"You know basketball." Nathan questions as she quickly shook her head.

"Not really" She laughed "My best friend is, his name is actually Lucas Scott and he was always a fan because of your last names."

"That's pretty funny actually." He chuckled.

"I never thought a guy like you would be here." She said knitting her eyebrows together.

"Yeah me either." He said biting his lip.

"You have to clean up your act or face major consequences?" She questioned.

"How did you know?" He asked moving to take a seat as she followed.

"This event was originally planned for after my album dropped in three months, but because of the breakup they moved it, so I got good press."

"Everybody loves sick kids." He filled in.

"Yeah."

"You were great up there, Haley." Another person said walking by.

"Thank you" She said smiling over at them "Have a good night."

"I guess this place is probably shutting down soon." Nathan said looking around to see everyone starting to leave.

"Yeah, the clean up crew will probably be in within the next half hour." She explained, used to this type of thing.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter, to talk?" He clarified.

"That sounds nice." She said following him out of the room.

* * *

Eight hours later the pair was still sitting on Nathan's living room floor, a pizza, four beers, a liter bottle of soda, and two emptied bags of chips around them.

"So you told her to fuck off?" Haley questioned.

"Basically, and then she went to the tabloids… and Clay hated me."

"I'd imagine so." She laughed as Nathan's phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"I thought I told you not to corrupt her." Clay shouted into the phone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"Go to TMZ's website." Nathan stood up, noticing it was eight am and realized they had stayed up talking all night, something he had never done with a girl. His computer was on the table, he quickly opened it and went to see what Clay was talking about "Oh shit."

"Yeah, way to go."

"Clay, nothing happened we just talked, she's here now."

"Nathan Scott doesn't just talk."

"Well he did. I have to go." He sighed hanging up.

"What is it?" Haley asked getting up.

Nathan proceeded to read "Last night after Haley James's set at the Roxy she was seen getting friendly and chatting it up with Hollywood's notorious bad boy and heart breaker, Nathan Scott, before they left the club together. Is this the start of a new romance for the twenty somethings? Is a bad boy what Haley needs just as she gets over Chris Keller? Only time will tell." He sighed "And there is a photo of us when I let you wear my jacket because it was cold and put my arm on your back to cross the street."

"I don't think your a heart breaker." Was the only thing she said looking down.

"Society doesn't see that." He sighed "They just see the motorcycle I ride, my tattoos, and my record of girlfriends, half of which I never dated."

"But they don't see the side of you I saw last night." She said looking up at him and stepping closer.

"Last night was a first for me, I've never stayed up all night talking to a girl."

"Me either."

"So where does this leave us?" He asked "Because right now, I'm feeling something that I never have before."

"I think that I know the press paints a picture like it isn't, that your record of girlfriends is half that list or less, that you riding a motorcycle terrifies me a little but I could get over that, and that your tattoos...are sexy. I know I'm known as America's Sweetheart, and I love being her, but I know I'm falling for a bad boy." She smiled up at him before he leaned down to kiss her.

"This isn't just a fling for me Haley" He whispered against her lips before pulling away. "I've felt more for you in eight hours than I ever have in my life."

"Good," She smiled kissing him. "because it isn't a fling for me either. Now strip."

"What?" He asked laughing as she smirked.

"I wanna see your tattoos."

"Oh, well I have my back piece, and the tattoo across my chest. I want to get my sleeve done but I can't while I still play in the NBA so I'll have to wait." He said pulling his shirt off.

"Wow" Haley said looking at his back. "This is beautiful."

"Do you have any?"

"Tattoos? No, I'm too chicken even if I want one."

"What do you want?" He asked as he felt her hand running along his back.

"Make it count across my ribs."

"Why that?"

"When I was young I lost my cousin to leukemia, and we were close and it always resonated with me. For weeks after, for some reason, I watched the Titanic like everyday and something Jack said, make it count, just always stuck out in my head."

"Lets go" Nathan said grabbing ehr hand.

"What? Nathan, where?"

"Why wait any longer."

"I can't" She said shaking her head.

"Yes you can...I'll get the same one across my ribs too."

"Fine." She sighed "But we need to change first, so you go get ready then we can stop by my place."

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as Nathan pulled the cover off his motorcycle.

"Face your fears Hales." He said holding a hand for her to take.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"Of course." Nathan smiled, handing her a helmet and straddling the bike. He put on his helmet and looked over at her.

"You look really hot right now." She said blushing.

"I know, now come on babe." Babe. Haley smiled. This was different than anything she had ever felt before, and it was progressing quickly, but she couldn't be happier.

"Okay" She said moving to sit behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

* * *

"Wow" Haley said getting off the bike as they pulled up to her house.

"Mhmm" He said smirking.

"That was actually really fun."

"Yeah, is this your place?" Nathan said looking at the small little bungalow.

"Yeah, it's not what you'd imagine right? I just wanted something small and cute. I'm trying to not get sucked up in the L.A. lifestyle and remain grounded and somewhat normal." Haley said as she led him inside.

"No I like it, it's cozy."

* * *

"Here Hales take a picture of me." Nathan said handing his phone over to Haley as the man in front of him started to tattoo over his ribs. Haley convinced Nathan to go first, she wanted to see his reaction before she did this same.

Okay, smile." She said smiling herself.

"Alright, now put it on twitter and write with it New Ink."

"Miss, if you would like, I could get started on your tattoo." A woman said moving next to her.

"I wanted to wait until he was done." Haley said biting her lip.

"Go ahead Hales." Nathan nodded.

"But I'm afraid." She admitted quietly.

"Can you put her chair right next to me so I can hold her hand?" Nathan asked.

"Of course." the woman smiled moving on of the chairs closer "Now why don't you lie down and I will get your prepped."

"Okay" Haley whispered laying down as Nathan reached out to hold her hand, she smiled looking over at him, and kept her eyes on him until it was over.

"See it wasn't that bad." Nathan said as Haley moved out of the chair.

"This looks amazing." She said. "Take a picture." Haley said giving him her phone.

Haley then grabbed her phone back and went to twitter herself. She tweeted the picture as Nathan watched with the hashtag MakeItCount. "Let's see how long it takes for people to freak out."

"Thank you" Nathan said to the tattoo artists as they both moved towards the door. "Let's see how long it takes for people to blame me for turning you bad."

"You didn't turn me bad. You made me brave." She said as he smiled and opened the door for her as they left the tattoo studio.

"Where to next?" Nathan asked.

"Lets just walk around downtown." She said grabbing for his hand and leading them down the street.

"Are you sure, people might see us?"

"I don't really care. Let them watch." She smiled leaning up to kiss him, something he happily reciprocated.

"Okay then." He laughed.

"I know...I know this may seem sudden and completely crazy." She said stopping to look up at him and bite her lip. "But I love you Nathan Scott."

Nathan smiled looking down at her as she nervously fidgeted, even when he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "I love you too Haley James."

"Really?" She questioned, not believing it.

"Really." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and leading them towards Sunset Boulevard. The paparazzi would be all over it and he wanted to show off his girl. The love of his life.

* * *

"I don't want to have sex until I get married." Haley said quickly.

"What?" Nathan asked nearly spitting out his water. The two were seated at a restaurant, in a corner booth.

"I'm a virgin." She whispered. "Is something wrong with that?" Haley said with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Nathan said quickly reaching for her hand. "You just surprised me. We were talking about our favorite foods and then you suddenly brought up sex."

"Yeah I guess it was a little random." She laughed. "But before we got too far into his, I wanted you to know."

"Well thank you." He said before thinking a minute. "But that doesn't change anything. I still love you."

"Really you don't want to end things because of this?"

"Of course not, we're going to get married one day anyway."

"Oh we are, are we?"

"Definitely." He smiled taking her hand. "And I respect the fact that you told me. And I respect that you respect yourself to do this. You probably can tell that I haven't, and have had sexual relationships with many women but now that I know I want to spend forever with you, I wish I hadn't. It's going to be hard but your worth it."

"Thank you for telling me that." Haley said wiping a tear.

"Why are you crying?"

"No one has ever told me that they respected my decision, or that I was worth it. They just tried to force me out of it."

"Well, that won't happen with us." He said with a smile.

* * *

"This is beautiful." Haley said as she lay on the beach next to Nathan.

"You're more beautiful." Nathan smiled as Haley blushed. "But people can talk shit about how gross L.A., well this makes up for everything."

"Let's go in the water." Haley said getting up and pulling Nathan with her. Nathan moved to tickle her and raced her down to the beach trying to chase her. When he finally caught, her which wasn't hard on his part, he picked her up and ran her into the ocean with him. Dropping her in when they were far enough that their feet no longer touched the sand of the ocean. Haley dipped herself under, coming up with a smile on her face. "Marry me." Nathan said quietly.

"What?" Haley shuddered out.

"Marry me Haley James. Tonight" He asked once more wrapping his arms around her.

"Nathan, we just met."

"I know, but I've never felt this way before Hales, I know this is real and will last forever."

"Is this to get in my pants?"

"No, I would never." He said slightly laughing before she bit her lip. "I'm going to ask one last time now, Haley James, will you marry me?"

Her straight face turned into a smile as she thought. "Yes. I will marry you Nathan." Then she leaned in and kissed him.


	2. 24 Days

Haley smoothed out her dress as she stretched her legs out in the limo. "I don't think I told you tonight how beautiful you look." Nathan said beside her reaching to hold her hand. She smild up at him, leaning in for a kiss. He had told her; when she walked out of their bedroom after Brooke and Jackson finished her hair and makeup. He stopped tying his tie, looked up at her, and immediately said how stunning she looked.

They were on their way to a NBA charity fundraiser event where Haley was planning to sing. After the wedding Haley moved into Nathan's place. The pair had announced their marriage on twitter. Haley changed her name to Haley James Scott, and both of them changed their bios to say married. Although they had been photographed by the paparazzi they had not given any interviews since, which caused an uproar but they didn't care. They were happier then ever and that was all that mattered.

Tonight they opted out of interviews and skipped the press line, but still were going to take the red carpet photos.

"Ready?" Nathan asked before stepping out of the car to their first event as a couple. When he got out of the car he turned around and held out his hand to help Haley out.

"Let's do this husband." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her..

* * *

"Everybody please welcome the LA Laker's shootingguard's wife, Haley James Scott."

"Hi everyone." She moved to sit on a stool on stage. "I have a small announcement that my album is postponed a few months. I don't want it to be filled with angry breakup songs anymore, but it will be out soon I promised. Anyway, tonight I'm going to be singing a new song called Heart by Heart, which was co-written with Nathan."

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_When you're one with the one you were meant to be find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way, to you_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

The entire time Haley sang, her and Nathan's eyes didn't leave one another. They could find one another in a room, no matter how big or small, they had an undeniable connection, and no matter what others said they belonged together.

* * *

Haley laid in the chair once again at the tattoo parlor, except this time she wasn't as afraid. She looked over at Nathan laying on his stomach shirtless. Once again they were gettiing matching tattoos, this time on their ribcage but on the opposite side as the last and under they're arm. "Always and forever." Haley whispered looking over at Nathan.

"Always and forever." He smiled back, looking down at his tattoo, which said exactly those words, same as Haley's.

* * *

"Babe are you coming to the studio with me?" Haley shouted through their apartment.

"Yeah, give me one second." He said popping out of the bathroom while buttoning his shirt.

"Or you could go like that." She smirked looking at his chiseled chest.

"I'm sure the other people at the studio would like it to."

Haley laughed and hit his chest, "No they won't because you're all mine."

"Alright, let's get ready." He smiled.

Once they were set, they headed towards the studio and walked in, holding hands.

Nathan took a seat on the couch in the control booth room, which was right next to the recording room, their was a window between so they could see each other as Haley sang.

Nathan smiled as he listened to Haley sing her latest song she wrote. He couldn't be more proud of her or love her more.

She winked at him and he smirked back before she moved to reach for her lyric copybook. He watched her sing from his seat and couldn't help but start clapping. He knew she couldn't hear him and that it would just disturb the person in the same room as him but he just wanted to show how much he loved her talent.

When she'd finished singing the song, the person put the mic on and Nathan said, "That was beautiful Hales. I love you."

She smiled and pressed the headphones on one of her ears. "I love you too."

* * *

A few days after Haley's studio session, Nathan's practices had started up again. Haley would join him on her free days and she'd sit on the bleachers cheering him on. She sat with a few other people she had met, who were all related to the players on the team. She sat down next to another player's girlfriend, Clarisse, and noticed that they were just starting drills. She had got hung up at the studio today and was late. She looked for Nathan only to realize he had already taken of his shirt because of the heat. Unknowingly she licked her lips at the sight of her husband running up and down the courts. He smiled up at her before winking, letting her know that he saw her come in. and take a seat, two rows from the floor.

"OMG guys, Nathan Scott just winked at me!" She heard someone say from behind her. Turning around she saw a group of teenage girls.

"Um, excuse me but what are you doing here?" Haley asked, as Clarisse turned around as well.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Scott, they're with us. Today we are giving tours of the center." Marty said, who she came to know was one of the security guards as well as a good friend of Nathan.

"No problem" She smiled before turning back around to see Nathan walking towards her. Coach d'Antoni must have given them their first break.

"Hey baby." He said leaning in to kiss her quickly, knowing how badly he smelled.

"Hi, you guys are looking great out there." She smiled up at him, before reaching into her purse for the extra bottle of gatorade she brought for him.

"Thanks." He said taking a chug. "How was the studio today?"

"Good we finished another song, only three left to record."

"That's gre…." He started to say before he noticed the girls a few rows behind his wife taking photos and remembered his new tattoo. "That's what they're obsessing over." He said quietly.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Always and forever." He said with a quick glance down at his chest.

"Oh well, let them get a good glimpse of it, it will remind people your mine." She said with a smirk

"Okay" He laughed before quickly kissing her, putting the gatorade bottle next to her, and walking backwards. "I have to get back." Haley nodded as he winked at her once more before turning around and jogging to center court as the coach whistled for them.

* * *

"Come on Haley, it'll be fun." He said but she shook her head.

"No way." She crossed her arms. "You are not giving me a piggy back ride down the stairs."

"Why not?" He asked. "It's going to be really funny."

"What if someone sees us?"

Nathan looked around, "There's no one here and who cares if they see us."

"What if we fall and die?"

"That's impossible, I'll catch you." He reached for her hand.

"What if I fall on you and crush you?" She asked.

"Yeah, because you'd obviously crush me."

Haley shrugged, "If you consider gravity and speed and-"

"Stop." He shook his head. "No science, please."

She laughed, "Fine. But I'm still not agreeing to this piggy back riding." She walked down the stairs and Nathan waited, shaking his head and laughing, before following her down the stairs.

"You're boring."

Haley shook her head, "No you're just plotting to murder me." She pressed her feet against the sand and stepped a little in the water and Nathan stood next to her. "Let's walk?" She asked. Nathan reached for Haley's empty hand as they walked further down the beach. "Here looks good." She said letting go of his hand to lay out the two towels in her hand as he put down the water bottles he had and the bag of chips. She watched as group of paparazzi approached them, still keeping their distance while raising their cameras.

"Oh well." Nathan sighed.

"Our new tattoos will be all over the news tomorrow, but it had to happen eventually right?" Haley said.

"Let's give them something to look at." Nathan smirked before pulling Haley into his arms, already blushing before beginning to make out with her. Eventually Haley stopped being so tense and relaxed into Nathan, just as she did, he snuck his arms around and began to tickle her.

"Nathan!" She shrieked, before trying to chase him around the beach to get him back. "I'm going to get you."

"No you wont," He said running and laughing before turning around. "but I'll get you"

Her eyes went wide as she shouted "Oh shit" and ran the other direction.

He quickly got to her and picked her up.

"Hello beautiful."

"Damn me, for marrying a professional athlete."

"But me being an athlete means I can carry you around like a feather."

"Okay maybe it does have a few benefits." She smiled pecking him quickly as he darted towards the water "What are you doing?"

"Behind an athlete means I can do this too" He said running them into the water, nearly completely submerging them as Haley shrieked "Nathan!" again, before they started to play in the water.


	3. 24 Weeks

Haley walked into the rehearsal space and threw her bag by the front mirror. She had been asked to be on Dancing with the Stars and at first was surprisingly excited. Then she started to dance and only disappointed her self. It also kept her in LA when Nathan had away games. She had been having press for her new album almost every day and after she would be in rehearsal for hours on end. Nathan had been away for games for the past two weeks and they hadn't seen each other at all. It was Saturday afternoon and they only had two more days to rehearse this dance.

"Hey Haley." Derek said walking into the room.

"Hi Derek."

"So obviously last week wasn't our best week, but we are still here. So far you've been pretty good with the Paso Doble but I know last weeks scores really got you down and you're feeling out of your element. That is WHY I thought you needed a little help and a little inspiration so I brought in someone special."

"Who?" Haley began to question until she saw the door open and her husband walk in. "Baby!" She shouted running and jumping into his arms as he happily caught her, prepared. "I missed you" She said quickly, not letting go of him.

"I missed you too Hales." He said kissing the side of her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Derek called and I worked it out with coach that I could come. I'm just going to miss a few practices and then meet the team in Boston on Tuesday morning since tomorrows game got postponed anyway."

"That's great." She smiled.

"Plus you always come first anyway. Now show me your skills." He said placing her on the ground.

"They're not that good."

"You can make anything look sexy baby." He whispered in her ear because of the cameras in the room before stepping back and slapping her ass on the way.

"Nathan!" She said in shock as he simply shrugged.

"Get dancing."

* * *

Haley walked out into the parking lot, her arms wrapped around Nathan's and her head resting against his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said kissing the top of her head as she jumped.

"This means you can come to my album announcement party tomorrow night."

"That I can." He smiled, before she moved back to hold his arm as the paparazzi then came face to face with them.

"Guys keep your distance." Nathan warned placing his hand out.

"So how are you guys doing, word is you're on the rocks?"

"Rushed into things too fast?"

"Rocky road ahead of you?"

They all questioned as the cameras flashed in their faces.

"Seriously stand back." Nathan said once more as he moved to wrap his arm around Haley, keeping her as close to him as possible as they reached her car. He opened her car door and helped her get in before quickly moving around to the other side.

"That was scary." She said quietly, as her heart raced and he reached over to hold her hand.

"I know, I've never had them be that pushy before."

"Or rude."

"I guess it's because no one knows much about our relationship so they all want the first scoop."

"Maybe it's time we say something." SHe said, knowing they kept it private as long as possible.

"We should give our interview to Ryan Seacrest at the party tomorrow, he's the most respectful man in the business."

"Alright, although I liked our secret marriage bubble." She sighed.

"Me too."

* * *

"You really look beautiful tonight." Nathan smiled at Haley as they stood on the red carpet and had their photos taken.

"Thanks baby. You look quite handsome yourself." They continued to walk down the line of photographers while smiling, laughing, and kissing.

They ended where Ryan Seacrest stood. "Hey Ryan." Nathan smiled

"Well if it isn't the lucky couple." They laughed. "Am I going to be able to get an interview tonight?"

"You are."

"Okay so how did you two meet?"

"At my unplugged event earlier this year. Nathan came for good press, and then approached me after saying he liked it. We talked and immediately clicked." Haley said with a smile.

"Word is you got married the day after?"

Nathan nodded. "We stayed up talking all night and I just knew she was the one. I asked her to marry me the next afternoon and our engagement lasted ten minutes." He said with a laugh.

"How did you know?"

"When you know you know." Nathan said smiling down at Haley before leaning to kiss her.

"How are things going?"

"Great. I love him more than anything else."

"I'm feeling things I've never felt before, with her I see a future."

"Well that explains this picture." Ryan said with as mile showing them a photo of Haley on the red carpet and from the side you could see Nathan smiling over at her with so much affection in his eyes.

"I know, I've seen that and am thinking about framing it in our house." Haley said with a smile up at Nathan.

"Speaking of your house, planning any kids anytime soon?"

"Not soon." Nathan said quickly. "but definitely one day. A little girl that looks just like her."

"And a boy with his eyes."

"They will definitely be the cutest kids in Hollywood." Ryan filled in.

"Well thanks for interviewing us, but I have to get inside to get this whole thing started." Haley said before shaking his hand. "Great to see you again."

"You too" Ryan smiled, shaking Nathan's hand as well "Can we get one final kiss." Haley smiled leaning up against Nathan to kiss him.

* * *

"Hey everybody!" Haley smiled walking out on stage. "Thanks for coming out. I'm so excited for what I have to announce tonight. I originally was going to have my album out a few months ago but I restructured it to be more upbeat, and I'm glad I took the time to do so. I'm so proud of this album and I'm glad to announce that it will be out on July 17th. I can't wait for you guys to hear it and it's called, Free. It's all about being in love and feeling like myself for once. It will be under the name Haley James Scott and now I'm proud to announce that my single will be out at midnight tonight. That is called Catch My Breath which is a song about finally feeling happy and not under anyone's control. It's about being me and how love isn't holding me back but pushing me forward. So here is the music video and the world premiere of it, staring my amazing husband Nathan. Hope you enjoy!" She said before joining Nathan on the sideline as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They watched the video play on the sideline with a smile as the pair danced around. That was the funnest shoot she ever had for all because of Nathan with her.

* * *

When they got home, Haley removed her heels and let out a sigh of relief. "Seriously, my feet are killing me." She placed her purse on the couch and walked towards the end of the hall. Nathan followed her and chuckled.

"Wear flat shoes next time."

She walked out of a room and shook her head, "I'm short and you're tall. If I don't wear heels, I'll look like a dwarf."

Nathan walked into their room and he laughed, "You won't look like a dwarf."

She walked into his arms and Nathan placed his hands around her waist and brought her closer to him. She smiled and he placed a kiss on her head. "I love you."

She rested her head on his chest, "I love you too."

He stole another kiss before she let go of him and headed for the washroom. She opened the tap and splashed some water in her face. She watched the water leak down her face and reached for her makeup remover.

Nathan walked in once she had removed her makeup and he grabbed a towel from the cupboard.

"I look exhausted." Haley stated as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"And why would that be?" He smirked.

"Stop it." She hit him in the stomach and he laughed. "Care to join me?" He pointed to the shower but she shook her head.

"Trying to make me more tired?" She laughed. "No thanks."

"Your loss." He removed his clothes and she watched him get in the shower. He put on the water and stepped inside while she stood in front of the sink. She started to removed the pins in her hair and let out a sigh of relief as her hair fell down on her shoulders. She passed a hand in them and tried to untangle them a bit.

When Nathan walked out of the shower, with a towel around himself, Haley turned her back to him. "Can you unzip me please?"

"Sure." He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. He massaged them a bit before moving down and unzipping the dress. He let it fall off her body and he continued massaging her shoulders. "

Haley closed her eyes and tilted her neck. He eventually moved down to kiss her neck and shoulders. She turned around and kissed him.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her back.

"Maybe if you're good, I'll join you for a shower tomorrow morning." Haley smirked at him.

His eyes connected with hers as he glinted."Oh really."

"Yeah." She said before breaking her smirk "But tonight I don't care if I smell, I'm too exhausted to move let alone shower, so you are going to have to deal with it while we sleep."

"Oh really?" He repeated in a different tone, a more jokingly one.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Want some help to the bed?" He asked before throwing her over his shoulder, not letting her answer.

"Nathan!" She shrieked with a laugh.


	4. 24 Months

"So rumor has it you are up for three Grammys?" Ryan Seacrest asked as Haley smiled in his radio station during her interview.

"That rumor is true and I am incredibly lucky to be nominated against such great artists."

"What are you up for?"

"Song of the year, album, and music video."

"That sounds like fun. Did you wake up early for the announcements?"

"Yeah, I made Nathan get up with me at four a.m., and to pay him back I made him breakfast in bed after."

"How much did he like being up early?"

"I can call him and you can ask him himself."

"Okay" Ryan shrugged with a laugh. "While we wait for him to pick up what do you think made him fall for you?"

"I don't know, let me ask him."

"Hey babe." Nathan said on the other line, Haley put him on speaker phone.

"Hi"

"Your interview over already?"

"Nope it's still going on."

"Wait what?"

"Hey Nathan." Ryan said over the phone.

"Oh hey Ryan Seacrest" Nathan laughed.

"How much did you like being woken up at 4 am for the Grammy announcements?"

"Not much and I mean Haley made me breakfast, but sleep is better."

"Whatever, I'm a great cook." She said.

"You are but, sleeps still better Hales."

"What made you fall for me?" Haley asked with a smile.

"You really want me to say this now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.. your incredible voice, your smile and laugh, your kindness, the light in your eyes when you get excited, the way you bite your lip when you're in deep thought, your intelligence and incase I haven't said this lately your also sexy as hell."

Haley blushed as Ryan smiled for them and asked "So how is your pregnancy going Haley? Do you know the sex?"

"Great, we know the sex but we aren't sharing at this point" She smiled. "The morning sickness is over now, I'm just hungry all the time. But overall it's been great."

"Yeah for you." Nathan said.

"What was that?"

"I've been the one out for midnight burger king runs."

"Yeah like you don't come home with food for yourself." Haley snorted.

* * *

"You will be so loved, by everyone. By me, by your mommy and your grandparents and your aunts and your uncles. But there's no one who's going to love you more than I will. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me you and-"

"What about me?" Haley mumbled, half asleep. Nathan looked up from Haley's stomach to her eyes and smiled. "Good morning babe."

"Mmmh, good morning." She rubbed her eyes and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I was just telling our baby over there that we love him or her."

Haley smiled, her eyes still closed, "I heard. But mommy here is getting a little jealous."

Nathan smiled too, "I love mommy just as much as I love our baby."

She opened her eyes and reached for his hands. "I love you too." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach.

"Are you ready for today?" He asked.

"I'm stressed, and baby over here isn't making things much easier."

"How come?" He asked.

"Baby's been kicking non-stop all night." She admitted.

"It probably senses that you're nervous."

"Probably." He kissed Haley again and pulled himself out of bed and headed to the washroom.

Haley sat up in bed and pressed her back against the bedboard. She waited for Nathan to come back in the room but when he never did she figured she could rest her eyes for just a few moments.

Nathan was in the kitchen, taking out some ingredients to prepare their breakfast. He started cooking and called out for Haley, but when she didn't reply he walked back into the room and saw her fast asleep. He figured she still needed rest and went back to the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

Once it was all cooked and ready, he went back into their room and stood next to his wife's sleeping body.

"Hey Hales," he whispered. He pushed a lock out of her face and kissed her head, "wake up babe."

"Mmmh." She blinked a few times. "I fell back asleep?"

"Yup." He kissed her good morning. "Breakfast is ready."

"Yum, baby and I are hungry." She pulled the blankets off her body and Nathan grabbed her hand and together they headed to the kitchen. Haley's other hand rested protectively over her baby bump, a habit she had developed with the months.

She sat at the table and Nathan placed a plate of food in front of her. "Thanks."

He smiled and placed his own plate in front of her. They dug in their food and talked over things they had planned for the week.

"I don't think I'm going to win tonight." Haley admitted, changing the subject of their conversation.

"Of course you're going to win." Nathan tried to reassure her.

"I don't want to get my hopes up you know? There are so many other artists up for those awards who deserve it just as much as I do."

"But they don't stand a chance." Nathan told her. "You're amazing and your work is amazing and everyone knows that."

"I know but still." She said.

He reached for her hand, "Even if you don't win, it doesn't mean anything. You are talented and just the fact that you're nominated is amazing. You're great and I'm proud of you, never forget that."

Haley's eyes started watering and she tried hard not to let the tears fall. "Hormones," she laughed.

Nathan got up from his seat and hugged his wife. "I love you Haley James Scott."

"I love you too and thank you Nathan."

A knock at the door made them pull apart. They hadn't noticed the time and the stylists and hair and makeup artists had arrived to get them ready for tonight.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting in their limousine and waiting to get out. "You're ready?" Nathan asked.

Haley took a deep breath, "Yes."

Haley's manager put her hand on her shoulder to reassure her, "It's going to be just fine Haley."

"Thanks." She smiled.

A man opened the door to their limo and Nathan got out first. He put his hand out for Haley to take and her manager followed. "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand to the red carpet. Lights were flashing all around them and people had already started to take pictures of them. Their names were being yelled around them and they smiled as people snapped their pictures. They approached the red carpet and stood together as photographs took their picture. Nathan stood next to Haley with his hands on her stomach and she held onto one of his hands with the other on her baby bump. They separated for solo pictures and Haley was proudly showing off her baby bump.

"Haley!"

"Hales!"

"Haley Scott"

She posed for different photographers and advanced to the next section as the blinding flashes continued.

At the end of the line, they walked around and talk with some of their friends that they happened to run into and then headed inside for the Grammys to start. They were seated near the front of the stage, among the best invited artists. Haley sat next to her husband and they talked with some of the actors and singers around them. Peyton Sawyer, Haley's producer, came to join them after leaving to meet up with some other producers. She sat down next to Haley.

"The place is crowded with paparazzi."

"Well obviously, this is the Grammys."

Peyton laughed, "I know but still." She looked around, "The others aren't here yet?"

"Julian and Brooke were still on the red carpet when we came in. They were giving an interview." Nathan told her. Julian Baker was a famous director and Brooke, his wife, was an important fashion designer.

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked Peyton, who was nominated for Producer of the year.

"A little but not at much as you, this is a big night for you. Three nominations plus a performance."

"Well I'm extremely stressed and the baby knows it. Won't stop kicking." Haley laughed and put her hand on her stomach.

The last person to join them was Lucas Scott, famous screenplay writer. He had come to support his best friend and encourage her.

The lights dimmed as the show started and Nathan grabbed Haley's hand. "It's going to be great." He whispered.

Haley and Nathan clapped as artists went up on stage to claim their prizes and give their little speeches. As her category approached, Haley couldn't help but feel even more stressed. "This year many artists came along and had a hit that played on the radio endlessly until you got sick of it, but I bet you aren't sick of whatever song won this award." Justin Timberlake said as he opened the envelope. "And the winner of the Grammy for song of the year with I Belong is Haley James Scott." Haley looked over at Nathan with a wide mouth in shock as he only stood up clapping for her, everyone else followed her lead.

"Oh my God." She whispered in shock.

"Well go up there." Nathan said with a smile, as she stood up he leaned down to kiss her before she walked up to the stage.

* * *

Haley smiled looking out at all those in the crowd before taking a seat on a stool with her guitar. She decided to keep her performance simple as she looked out at the crowd and locked eyes with her husband when she started to strum her guitar.

_It's hard to say the time and place that I knew_  
_It got hard to think of anything else but me and you_  
_Yeah some may take for granted oh but I could not imagine_  
_How the world still spins when the door opens and you walk into the room_  
_When you're near, there's a sound, there's a sense I can feel_  
_Something I can't explain but its real, yeah its real_

_From the time I'm waking_  
_Through the days I'm facing_  
_Till the sleep I'm faking_  
_I belong with you_  
_Till the stars start falling_  
_Till the wind stops calling_  
_Till they lose their moment_  
_I belong, I belong with you_

_From the bells that ring when we can never knew_  
_To the park and lovers our eyes lock and the stories all comes true_  
_I'm aware yeah sparks fly by through the air_  
_And the night lights up everywhere cause you're there_

_From the time I'm waking_  
_Through the days I'm facing_  
_Till the sleep I'm faking_  
_I belong with you._  
_Till the stars start falling_  
_Till the wind stops calling_  
_Till they lose their moment_  
_I belong, I belong with you_  
_I belong with you_

_Everything I do just reminds me again like a picture of you painted under my skin_  
_If love is a mystery then my only clue is some belong together like I do to you_

_From the time I'm waking_  
_Through the days I'm facing_  
_Till the sleep I'm faking_  
_I belong with you_  
_Till the stars start falling_  
_Till the wind stops calling_  
_Till they lose their moment_  
_I belong, I belong with you_

_I belong with you_  
_Oh, I belong, I belong with you._

They kept Haley backstage after her performance because right after was the announcement of the winner of the best album. She watched from the side as members of Coldplay announced and suddenly she heard her name and was being pushed on stage. She couldn't believe it. She was in a haze, it was so surreal. She always heard someone announce that she had won her nomination in best music video as well. She couldn't believe it. She had won Grammys. She quickly game an acceptance speech before being pulled off stage to talk to the press and to hit the winners photography line but all she wanted was to talk to Nathan.

"Shannon." Haley said stopping in her place. She wasn't going to move any further until she had Nathan by her side. "Where is Nathan?" She asked her publicist.

"In his seat."

"I need to see him, bring him back here. I got here because of him and with him supporting me, he needs to be the first person I talk to." She only nodded in understanding, and she probalby didn't want to piss off a pregnant woman and tell her no.

Within a few minutes she saw Nathan being escorted back. She quickly ran and leaped into his arms. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear holding her as close to him as possible as he beamed, smiling from ear to ear. "So proud."

After a few moments he placed her down, but still kept his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. "I did it. We did it." She smiled. "Together."


	5. 24 Years

"Liam, Lucy, Charlotte. Come get your lunches and get down here or else you will be late." Nathan shouted up the stairs before joining his wife in the kitchen. He stood behind the short blonde as she packed the lunches.

Later in the year Jamie was born, two albums and four years later Noah came into the world, before Lucy was born two years later Nathan retired from the NBA to work for EPSN as a broadcaster of basketball games, a job that grounded him in LA close to his family. Liam was born four years later and in that time, while Jamie was on summer break from school s took the family on a worldwide tour. Then after five years Nathan and Haley welcomed their last child, Charlotte. Jamie was now in the NBA playing for the Lakers just like his father, and Noah was headed off to Stanford that fall.

Noah sat across the counter from his parents, working on some math homework as Nathan and Haley moved in a rhythmic motion, getting everything ready for the day.

"That due today? That's not like you." Nathan commented.

"This isn't homework, I'm preparing for the test tomorrow."

"You're just like your mother." Nathan laughed. It was true, Noah reminded him the most out of his children of Haley. Poor at sports and very smart. Jamie was just like Nathan in sports, but great at school like all of his siblings. Except his fantastic athletic ability, as well as his father's set Noah up for failure in school when they realized he was terrible. Lucy was an even mix of both parents, even in her looks. She had light brown hair and deep blue eyes, just like Liam. Except they always joked that Lucy was the trouble maker. She always wanted to be a singer just like her mother but they didn't want her raised in media unless she chose it, so their deal was Haley would help her with her album and if when she was eighteen after observing exactly what her parents went through being public figures, if she still wanted it, they would set up a release for her album. Then there was Charlotte, daddy's little girl, who had mommy's eyes, who spent most of her days reading.

"I'm ready." Charlotte said walking down stairs with a backpack full of extra books.

"Hi sweetheart." Haley smiled, watching as Liam snuck up behind her to start tickling her.

She quickly ran and threw herself into Noah's arms.

"Lucy let's go!" Nathan shouted once more.

"Gosh I'm coming, I was getting ready." Said the little fashionista walking in. Haley swore she spent too much time with Brooke.

"Alright, goodbye, have a good day." Haley said as she watched them all leave the house. They would carpool together. Lucy and Noah would drop off Liam and Charlotte at their school, watch them walk in, and then head off to high school.

"We did pretty good didn't we." Haley smiled up at her husband as the kids shut the front door.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We did."

"Thanks for telling me how you liked my singing."

"Anytime." He laughed thinking about how they met. He hated the thought of going to that event but now he couldn't be happier that Clay made him go.

Haley's phone began to go off in the other room. "Oh I bet that's Jamie calling."

"You talk to him, I'm going to get ready for work."

"Okay, I'm headed to the studio later and will meet you at home when you get done."

"Alright, love you." He smiled kissing her.

"You too."


End file.
